Tinyclaw: Three Tiniest Thorns
by SplashHart
Summary: Despite her death, Mosspelt still seeks revenge on Tinyclaw and his family. Will Tinyclaw's three daughters be able to defeat her a second time? Will Tinyclaw be able to help his kits figure out their prophecy? "The rose thorn may have helped the tiniest claw before, but now a greater threat will rise, however this time the three tiniest thorns will save us all…" (Tinyclaw Sequel!)
1. Prologue

A black tom padded to the center of StarClan's hunting grounds. He was a bit confused to why he was called up there. However, he gazed at all of the land and hills in front of him. It was breath taking. _I've never been on this side of StarClan before… _He thought. The tom then gazed down at his single white paw. He kept forgetting the starry glow it had for some reason.

The tom then pricked his ears up when he saw two cats walking up to him. One was a pretty she-cat with black spots, and another was a light brown tabby tom with a crooked jaw.

The black tom then purred. "Brambleberry…Crookedstar…" he mewed happily. "I haven't seen you two since I died, where have you been? And why have you called me here?" he asked.

Crookedstar then sat down beside the black tom and Brambleberry sat on the other side of him. "We've been…busy," she mewed a bit uncomfortably.

The tom then cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean by 'busy'?" he asked.

Crookedstar then spoke. "Tinyclaw, your kits are in grave danger."

Tinyclaw then tensed up. "What do you mean?!" he asked, a bit scared. "I've been watching them, and haven't seen any danger!"

Brambleberry then put her tail on his back. "Calm down," she ordered in a low voice. "I don't want a cat to overhear us," she mewed.

Tinyclaw growled. "Then why would you bring us to an open spot?" he asked.

"I felt like this would be a great spot to meet at, plus you had no right to-" Crookedstar then stood in between them.

"This is no time to be arguing," he growled. He then sat back down in his spot.

Tinyclaw then snorted. "Well, anyway, can someone please tell me why my kits are in danger?" he asked again.

Brambleberry sighed. "Mosspelt isn't completely gone, Tinyclaw," she mewed.

The black tom looked at her confused. "I know, her soul resides in the Dark Forest," he mewed.

"But your kits are in trouble from her still," Brambleberry continued. "Tinyclaw, Crookedstar and I have seen something so horrible and bloody, it's just…scary," she mewed, shuddering a little.

Tinyclaw then stomped his white paw down and growled. "And would some _please _tell me how this would affect my kits?" he asked once more.

Crookedstar just shrugged. "That's the point, we have no idea. All we know is that it's triggered with your kits and Mosspelt somehow," he mewed.

Tinyclaw then sat there for a moment and said nothing. "It makes no sense, why would you both get a warning without any actual meaning to it?" he asked.

"Well…we were thinking that maybe…this prophecy was for you and for your kits to solve," Brambleberry mewed.

"Wait, so it's a prophecy?!" Tinyclaw exclaimed. "I would've liked to of known that before," he snorted.

Brambleberry let out a small growl. "Well sorry for giving out the warning about you kits first, I thought you would like to hear what's really been going on with your kits but no," she silently hissed.

Tinyclaw unsheathed his claws and hissed at her.

Crookedstar sighed and rolled his eyes. "When will the two of you realize this is serious business?" he asked.

Tinyclaw then sheathed his claws and looked at Crookedstar; his coat was fluffed out in embarrassment. "Sorry…" he mewed.

Brambleberry looked at him too. "I'm sorry as well…"

Crookedstar then sighed again. "It's fine, but I want Tinyclaw to be focused when I tell him the prophecy," he mewed.

Brambleberry just nodded.

Crookedstar then walked in front of Tinyclaw and cleared his throat. "_The rose thorn may have helped the tiniest claw before, but now a greater threat will rise, however this time the three tiniest thorns will save us all…"_

Tinyclaw stood there, confused. "So I guess the 'three tiniest thorns' are my kits?" he asked.

Brambleberry nodded. "That's what we're thinking…"

Tinyclaw then thought for a moment. _I know I've been in StarClan for a while, but how do these two think I can do this? I barely even know how to talk to me kits in their dreams! _He then started to panic.

Brambleberry then rested her tail on his shoulders. "It'll be fine," she soothed. "We believe you can do this," she continued.

"And," Crookedstar started, "if we have anything else new about this, we'll let you know," he mewed.

Tinyclaw nodded and dipped his head to them. "Thank you," he mewed. He then looked down back to StarClan's green lush land. "I believe my kits will defeat Mosspelt again…" Tinyclaw then looked back at Brambleberry and Crookedstar.

"I _know _they can…"

**A/N  
>Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it…haha…<br>Sorry for the long hiatus! I haven't been in the mood to write…  
>But now I'm motivated again, and should be able to update weekly :D<strong>

**I'm also taking a break from some other websites (like deviantART and maybe tumblr…) So I'll probably be active here again!**

**Thank you all for the support on Tinyclaw, and I hope you'll like Three Tiniest Thorns!**

**May the powerful connection light your way…**

**P.S. Has it been snowing there? We got 9 inches here, and it's still snowing o-o…**

**Also, excuse my crappy grammar XP**


	2. Warriors Except One

Honeypaw silently stalked a mouse in the marshy ground she called home. She smirked. _If I can catch this mouse, I'll pass my warrior assessment for sure! _She thought with happiness. The cream she-cat then pounced up in the air, claws unsheathed, and landed on top of the small creature. Honeypaw then gave thanks to StarClan for it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Very good," a deep tom's voice mewed.

Honeypaw whipped around to see Hawkfrost, her mentor. Her old mentor, Shadepelt, decided to stay back at the old territory before they had to move to the new territory by force from the Twolegs. She then just smiled and picked up the mouse.

"Do you think Leopardstar will make me into a warrior?" she asked him.

Hawkfrost nodded. "Are you kidding? You'll be best warrior RiverClan's ever had!" he mewed.

Honeypaw smiled. "Really Hawkfrost, you think so?" she asked.

Hawkfrost nodded. "And if I became leader, you would surely be my deputy!" he exclaimed.

She gasped. "Really?!" she asked, surprised.

Hawkfrost smiled. "Yes, now let's go back to camp," he ordered, pushing her forward with his fluffy brown tabby tail. "Let's see if your sisters passed as well."

Honeypaw then padded along the lake's shore. She loved to look at the lake, it always made her happy, but it also made her scared sometimes.

A few moons ago, she and her sisters were playing roughly around the water and Quincepaw fell in. None of them knew how to swim yet since the move up to the new territory, and no warrior was around. Honeypaw thought it was too late when she had gotten their mother, Roselily, from camp. Thank StarClan it wasn't, but now Quincepaw has a hard time going around the water, which means she'll probably never recover from the scarring event.

Honeypaw then just shook her head and continued to the camp with the mouse in her mouth.

Once she and Hawkfrost got there, every cat was gathered in the center of camp which made her coward down a little in embarrassment. _I hope we're not too late… _She thought.

Hawkfrost then nudged her. "Stand up straight," he ordered.

She then stood up like her mentor said.

"Now go up and see Leopardstar," he ordered once more.

She gulped and did what he said once again. Honeypaw felt the stares of cats upon her, which made her uncomfortable. _C'mon Honeypaw, you can do this… _She encouraged herself. She then made it to Leopardstar's den, which is a big bramble thicket that's held up by two large flat rocks.

The leader smiled at her. "Honeypaw, come stand by your sister, please," she ordered.

Honeypaw then sat beside Mistypaw. She looked around. _Where's Quincepaw…? _She thought. She then saw the dark gray she-cat sitting sadly in the hoard of cats. Honeypaw then cocked her head to the side. _Why is she in there…? _She thought confused.

Leopardstar then cleared out her throat. "Hello my fellow Clanmates!" she greeted to her Clan, getting some hellos back from the cats. The golden spotted leader smiled. "Today is a special day!" she continued. "Today we'll be making some long time apprentices into warriors!"

Yowls of happiness had spread throughout the Clan, which made Honeypaw lift her chin up in pride. She looked into the crowd and saw Stonepaw, a fairly new apprentice, cheering loud for her. Honeypaw felt her head grow hot in embarrassment, for she had a crush on him.

"Mistypaw, please come," she ordered the gray tabby apprentice.

Mistypaw gulped, but Honeypaw put her tail on her sister's back, comforting her. Mistypaw smiled and walked up to their leader.

Leopardstar smiled. "Mistypaw, you have done well with your training," she paused, "and I've had a great time training you, you've reminded me so much of your father," she mewed with a smile.

Mistypaw just smiled back. "I'm glad I was your apprentice, Leopardstar," she mewed, rubbing her nose against her mentor's.

Leopardstar blinked with surprised then laughed. "And I'm glad I was your mentor, and I'll be happy watching you fully grow up into a warrior too," she mewed.

Mistypaw nodded and sat back down in front of her.

Leopardstar sat down as well. ""I, Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan," she started, "call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained _very_ hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Leopardstar mewed throughout RiverClan's camp. "Mistypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Mistypaw closed her eyes for a heartbeat then opened them back up and nodded. "I do," she mewed with determination in her eyes.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Leopardstar continued. "Mistypaw, from this moment you will be known as Mistyfrost. StarClan honors your cleverness and skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan!" Leopardstar yowled.

The Clan cheered loud for Mistyfrost's new name. The gray tabby she-cat just looked stunned.

Honeypaw let out a soft giggle. "You're a warrior now!" she exclaimed.

Mistyfrost just stared at her. "Yes, but how can I be fully happy without Quincepaw here?" she asked.

Honeypaw then felt her happiness slowly start to flow away. "Why isn't she up here with us?" she asked.

Right before Mistyfrost could speak; Leopardstar tapped her back with her tail. Mistyfrost turned around. "Yes?" she asked.

Leopardstar snorted. "You know we're not done yet," she mewed, twitching her tail.

Mistyfrost's ears then lied flat on her head. "Oh, right," she mewed, embarrassed. She then went up to her former mentor and let her rest her head on her own head. Then she licked the leader's shoulder.

Mistyfrost then went and sat beside Honeypaw.

"Honeypaw, come," Leopardstar ordered.

Honeypaw gulped, but with one swift glance at her mentor in the crowd of cats made her feel up with courage. She then continued up to Leopardstar.

Leopardstar smiled at her. "Both Roselily and Hawkfrost told me you were training well, and I'm assuming she passed her assessment, right Hawkfrost?" she asked, looking at the brown tabby tom in the crowd.

He nodded. "She did very well, she even brought back a mouse," he mewed, pointing his tail at the fresh-kill pile with the single mouse she had caught in it.

Leopardstar nodded. "Excellent work, Honeypaw!" she praised the apprentice which made Honeypaw swell up with pride once more.

Leopardstar just laughed and then straightened up. "I, Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice," she mewed. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Leopardstar then looked at the apprentice. "Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked.

Honeypaw felt a drop splash in her heart, though the smell around her was sweet. "I-I do," she stammered.

Leopardstar smiled, as if she remembered a memory. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Honeypaw, from this moment you will be known as Honeysplash," she yowled. "StarClan honors your swiftness and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan!"

"Honeysplash! Honeysplash!" the Clan cheered.

Once again, the only voice that stood out to Honeysplash was Stonepaw's, which almost made her swoon. She then felt something nudging her arm. Honeysplash then shook her head and looked at Mistyfrost who was standing in front of her.

"I thought you would be more excited when you became a warrior," she giggled.

Honeysplash then gasped. "How did I forget!?" she exclaimed. _Oh my StarClan! I'm a warrior now! _She thought with happiness.

Mistyfrost laughed louder. "Yep!" she mewed.

Leopardstar then padded up to Honeysplash and rested her head onto the former apprentice's head, while Honeysplash licked her shoulder. "Your father would be proud of you," Leopardstar mewed. Then she took a few steps back away from Honeysplash and looked at Mistyfrost. "All of you…" her voice trailed off when she looked at Quincepaw and sighed.

Honeysplash then padded up to Leopardstar. "Why didn't Quincepaw become a warrior with us?" she asked.

"Patchscar told me she didn't pass her assessment," Leopardstar murmured.

Honeysplash let a small gasp go. "Why?!" she asked in shock.

"She wouldn't swim right, and that's a key part for RiverClan's warrior training…" the leader mewed.

Honeysplash looked at the ground and sighed.

Leopardstar then pushed the cream she-cats head back up with her paw. "She's getting better though, and hopefully in a moon or two she'll become a warrior," she mewed, trying to make Honeysplash happy.

"But it's just not the same without her up here!" Mistyfrost blurted out. Then she ran away from the leader's den, weaved passed the swarm of cats, and into the queen's den.

Honeysplash knew how close she was to a fairly new queen, Dawnflower.

Leopardstar sighed. "Don't let it bother you, your sister with be a warrior in no time," she mewed.

Honeysplash just nodded and left the den as well. Then she was greeted by Hawkfrost and Roselily outside.

"Hello, Honeykit," Roselily playfully mewed.

Honeysplash rolled her eyes. "Mom, you know I'm a warrior now! And I would like you to use my warrior name," she mewed.

Roselily just smiled and licked Honeysplash between her ears. "You'll still be a kit to me," she mewed. Honeysplash then felt sadness start to swell in Roselily. "If only your father was here to see this…" she mewed.

Hawkfrost padded up to her. "He is," he mewed, pointing his tail to the sky. "I bet he's smiling at his she-kits now."

Honeysplash then cuffed his ear. "I said I'm _not _a kit," she giggled.

Roselily just smiled. "Well, I'll be in the queen's den comforting your sister," she mewed. Then she left.

"I honestly thought she would be more worried about Quincepaw not becoming a warrior…" Honeysplash mewed.

Hawkfrost annoyingly rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? I swear by StarClan I thought that she-cat would pass out when she heard the news of Quincepaw not becoming a warrior," he mewed, sort of laughing.

Honeysplash laughed as well. "Yes, that sounds like mom all right," she mewed.

Hawkfrost then started to walk towards the warriors den. "Wanna sleep with me in your_ new _den?" he asked.

Honeysplash nearly jumped up in the air. "Of course!" she exclaimed.

Hawkfrost smiled and started to lead her.

Honeysplash followed, quickly. _Maybe today won't be as bad as I thought! Why should I let some things bother me on this great day? I'm a warrior now! Quincepaw will become one soon, so I don't have to worry about it! _She thought, almost talking to herself by mistake. However she didn't know that Quincepaw was staring at her with envious amber eyes…

**A/N  
>YAY<br>A NEW CHAPTER  
>:D<strong>

**Oh and poor Quincepaw! Don't worry, she'll be the main character in the next chapter!**

**Also, someone asked for an allegiances sheet.  
>Well, most of these characters are from the books, but here are the ones who aren't.<strong>

**Tinyclaw: He was Scourge except he lost his collar when he became a RiverClan cat.**

**Roselily: cream she-cat with darker cream points and amber eyes.**

**Patchscar: He was Socks.**

**Flowerpetal: She was Ruby (let me know if she was already given a medicine cat name please)**

**Honeysplash: Looks exactly like her mother, but with icy blue eyes.**

**Mistyfrost: gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and a white underbelly with icy blue eyes.**

**Quincepaw: dark gray she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes.**

**I think that's it…  
>Let me know please if I missed any that weren't apart from the books!<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for the late update! I'm slowly trying to get active again.**

**I'm also trying to finish N's Past soon and work on Demon Possessed!**

**Ok, thanks again :3 **


	3. Problems

Quincepaw hissed and kicked the ground with her forepaw out of frustration. She was upset because she wasn't able to become a warrior along with her sisters. _I'm just as good as them! _She thought as she looked at a puddle in the middle of camp.

Quincepaw then got into a hunters crouch and wiggled her bottom and then jump towards the puddle, but while she was in the air, she changed her direction where she was going to land at and ended up landing beside the puddle. Quincepaw sighed. "I'm never going to be a warrior with this fear…" she murmured sadly.

"You'll get better," a familiar tom's voice mewed behind her.

Quincepaw twisted her head around and saw her mentor, Patchscar, watching her. Her ears grew hot with embarrassment. "I'll never be a warrior, Patchscar…"

Patchscar then rested his tail on her back. "Yes, you will," he reassured her.

Quincepaw then sat down in front of him. "But I failed you all today. I failed Roselily, Mistyfrost, Honeysplash, you, and…" Quincepaw paused for a moment and looked up at the sky. "I even failed father…" she mewed sadly while looking back at the ground.

Patchscar then placed his paw under Quincepaw's chin and lifted her head up. "You haven't failed us, Quincepaw," he mewed. "You're getting there and you'll probably know more than your sisters when you do become a warrior," he stated, trying to make her happy.

Quincepaw looked back at the sky. "But I won't be the same without having my sister's up there with me…"

Patchscar then got up and sat down beside her and looked up at the sky as well. "I can't help but feel a bit of sympathy for you Quincepaw," he murmured quietly.

Quincepaw cocked her head to the side a little. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, you see…I had a hard time becoming a warrior as well," he answered. "A tragic accident happened to me like one has happened to you."

"What was it?" Quincepaw asked again, she was interested in what he had to say.

"Well, when we first lived with your father, your aunt and I used to bullying him a lot," he mewed, awkwardly.

Quincepaw just looked at him, and he seemed surprised she didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know your father, Flowerpetal, and I were kittypets, right?" He asked as Quincepaw nodded. "Well, our mother, Quince, got extremely angered at Flowerpetal and me when Tinyclaw left home." Patchscar sighed for a moment then continued. "Our Twolegs abandoned us after adopting us from our old home and we ran into our mother again in an alley way. She yelled at us and we let her, for we knew we deserved it after how we treated your father," he stated.

Quincepaw thought he was done. "Is that why you had a hard time becoming a warrior?" she asked her mentor.

"Well, yes, and the fact Quince was mauled and killed by a dog shortly after yelling at us," he added. "Plus Flowerpetal and I almost were killed by the same dog…"

Quincepaw nodded, she remembered her father saying that he had found her uncle and aunt in a tree all battered up from a dog attack.

"I was traumatized from that for a while, and it was kind of hard to train as a warrior with those images in my head…" Patchscar then shuddered.

"I guess that makes me seem like a kit since I'm whining about stuff that could be worse…" Quincepaw mumbled.

Patchscar then shook his head, trying to clear the thought out of his mind. He then looked at Quincepaw with a somewhat stern face. "No, I didn't tell that story to make you feel bad," he stated. "I did it because you're not the only one who's suffering from a terrible incident…" he trailed off.

Quincepaw looked away from him for a moment and rolled her eyes. _I don't see what's so similar to a horrible mother's death and someone whining about not becoming a warrior because she can't swim, but whatever. _She thought, almost growling with annoyance.

Patchscar sighed. "It's nearly nightfall," he mewed. "Go and get a piece of fresh-kill before you head to bed," he ordered.

Quincepaw nodded to him and left his side then went to the fresh-kill pile. She saw that no one had gotten Honeysplash's mouse yet. Quincepaw hissed and kicked the mouse away with her forepaw. _I'm not going to dine on my sister's stupid victory. _She thought as she picked up a small minnow. She was barely hungry, which sort of surprised her since she hadn't eaten much that day. It was probably because of all the stress that she had felt which made her belly feel weird.

Quincepaw then padded off to the apprentice's den. She poked her head in there and saw that all apprentices were asleep. Quincepaw looked down and saw that Stonepaw was sleeping close to her moss bed. She hissed softly in annoyance. Stonepaw had a massive crush on her, but she disliked him, a lot.

She then sighed and then settled herself down at the entrance of the den and began to eat the minnow. Once she was finished, she cleaned herself, got a drink from the stream in her den, and then lied in her nest of moss.

She was taken into her deep dark slumber of sleep, but she felt weird; almost like she wasn't supposed to be here. She opened her eyes to see if someone had jolted her to wake up, but when she did, it was something totally different. Quincepaw was in an entirely new place, and it didn't seem like a good place either.

The sky was covered by large black and tall trees, the ground had almost no grass on it, and no trace of prey was around. Matter of fact, the only thing that Quincepaw could smell was blood.

"W-Where am I?!" she exclaimed in horror.

"Shhh," said a quiet yet eerie voice in front of Quincepaw. A mangy tortoiseshell she-cat then walked out of the bushed and sat down with Quincepaw facing her.

Quincepaw gulped. The she-cat had many scars and looked very beat up, yet she remained to have a smile on her face. "Who-who are you?" she stammered.

The she-cat grinned and laughed a little. "Mosspelt…"

**A/N  
>I need to stop dying and be faster with these chapters XD<strong>

**I am more active on my deviantART account (Rileychu), so if you want to get more recent updates about me then I'll mainly be on that account~**


	4. Vigil

Mistyfrost parted her jaws in a big yawn. She and her sister, Honeysplash, had been made warriors earlier that day. It was now their time to sit vigil for the night and guard their precious camp. The night sky was filled with the light from the stars and moon and it shone down upon everything in front of her, giving everything a milky glow. _So beautiful…and peaceful-_

"Whoah!" squeaked her sister, causing Mistyfrost to jump in surprise.

Mistyfrost then whirled around and saw her sister, who was cornered to a tree with a small turtle approaching her.

"It's going to eat me!" Honeysplash exclaimed.

Mistyfrost rolled her eyes and kicked the turtle aside before it got to her sister. She then looked back at Honeysplash with anger in her eyes. "What are you, a kit?" she asked in a hissed. "You're going to wake up RiverClan!"

Honeysplash looked at her for a moment then laughed. "I'm just trying to make things less boring," she answered with a smile.

Mistyfrost let out a low growl. "Protecting our Clan is _not _boring!"

"Oh really?" her sister asked. "Because your droopy eyes tell me a different story!" she finished in another laugh.

Mistyfrost's pelt fluffed up a little in embarrassment. She then forced it to lie flat. "Well, I never said it was easy to protect it." Mistyfrost then went back to her post and sighed.

Honeysplash then walked up beside her. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you mad," she mewed.

Mistyfrost then looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "I know you meant no harm just…I wish Quincepaw was with us," she stated. "I would feel so much better with her here."

Honeysplash just nodded. "Yeah…I wish she could be with us as well," she mewed with a sadder tone to her voice. "But she'll be a warrior soon!" she whispered, excitedly.

Mistyfrost could tell that Honeysplash was trying to cheer her up, but it didn't really help much. Both of the she-cats then went silent until Honeysplash spoke again.

"Maybe we should take a stroll around the new territory?" she suggested.

Mistyfrost looked at her with a bit of a shocked expression. "Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper. "We need to stay here!" she said, stomping on a rock she was standing on. "Plus we already know a lot about this new territory, so strolling around would be useless!" she added.

Honeysplash then looked surprised by her sister's new attitude "It wouldn't take long, and we wouldn't venture far," she stated.

Mistyfrost then thought for a heartbeat. The idea of a small stroll sounded so nice right now. It would also satisfy her paws, which were itching for a nice run. _But I have a Clan to protect… _

Mistyfrost then shook her head. "No, Honeysplash," she started, "our Clan is relying on us to keep them safe right now."

Honeysplash's eyes then grew from soft to anger in an instant. "But there are patrols out right now protecting them from dangers in the territory! They would get the problem solved before it ever reached camp!" she protested.

"And what if they didn't?"

Honeysplash then hesitated for a heartbeat. "Well…if you want to protect the camp, then fine!" She then broke into a run. "But I'm going to explore!" she mewed as her body disappeared in the marshy grounds.

Mistyfrost stood there with her mouth gaping. She then growled in annoyance and went after her sister, giving RiverClan one last glance before she did. _She'll pay for this! _She thought in a hiss.

Mistyfrost then ran through her territory. The soft, cool grass felt so great on her paws and the run felt so nice as well. However, Mistyfrost did her best not to get caught off guard and continued after her sister.

After what seemed like forever, Mistyfrost couldn't find her at all. She stopped by the lake's edge and let out a hiss of frustration. "Her scent continues along the border of the lake," Mistyfrost mewed to herself with a pant. "How far could she have gone?"

Mistyfrost stood there for a few heartbeats, trying to regain her strength. She took a few quick laps of water then set off on search for her sister again.

"Mistyfrost…?" mewed a young voice, however it wasn't Honeysplash.

Mistyfrost shot her head behind her and saw Stonepaw, standing with worry in his eyes. She then turned around, facing the young apprentice. "What are you doing out here?" she asked, her voice being half calm half stern.

"Well, I would ask you the same, but I'm looking for Quincepaw," he replied.

"And I'm looking for- " Mistyfrost then froze. "Did you say Quincepaw?" she asked in a much worried tone.

Stonepaw nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," the apprentice started, "she was there when we went to sleep earlier, but was gone after I woke up in the middle of the night to a salty, unpleasant smell," he mewed. Stonepaw then lifted up his paw. It was covered in Quincepaw's fur and blood.

Mistyfrost let out a low gasp.

"It was in her bedding," he continued. "The scent of her blood continued out in camp, but I never saw anything. The scent then led outside of camp and I decided to follow it, but when I realized that you and Honeysplash were gone, I thought that you three were doing some sister type stuff," he paused for a breath. "I then followed yours and Honeysplash's scent out here to found _you_ by the lake."

Mistyfrost then stared at the apprentice for a long moment. Where did her sister go? Was she lost? Was she badly hurt? _Was she dead…? _So many thoughts haunted Mistyfrost for a moment before Stonepaw waved his paw in her face.

"Uh...earth to Mistyfrost?" he asked, continuing to wave his paw.

Mistyfrost then shook her head to clear her thoughts and she let out a small breath to calm herself down. "Stonepaw," she started, "thank you for letting me know about this," she mewed. "But you should've told a warrior and stayed in camp."

Stonepaw then let out a snort. "Well, I wouldn't have left if you two she-cats had been guarding the camp like you should have," he stated.

"I know, we should have never left, but I can't keep Honeysplash still for one heartbeat!" Mistyfrost then flexed her claws in and out. _If Honeysplash would have stayed then we could've stopped Quincepaw from wherever she was going! _She thought in anger.

"Stonepaw, you need to get to camp and tell the cats what has happened," she ordered to the apprentice. Mistyfrost then looked at the sky and saw that the moon was setting and the sun was starting to rise. "Everyone should be awake by now and they're all probably worried sick to where the four of us have gone!"

Stonepaw nodded. "But you have no one to help you find your sister, so-"

"No," Mistyfrost growled. "I'm not letting you come, you're still too inexperienced," she mewed.

Stonepaw's tail then drooped in sadness. "Oh…"

Mistyfrost then realized that she was a bit harsh to the apprentice. _But standing here and feeling bad about it isn't helping me find my sister. _

"You're already helping me enough with telling the Clan," she added.

Some light shone in Stonepaw's eyes, but grief still shown. "Just…please find Quincepaw, alive and ok." He let out a small whimper.

Mistyfrost then started on her journey to find her sister. "I'll do my best…" she replied. The silver tabby she-cat then slid through the marshy grounds. _Honeysplash will just have to wait for now. _

**A/N**

**Oh man…this chapter is so rusty that the world's rustiest nail would be jealous. ANYWAY I'm here to say that I'm back to regularly post new chapters to this story :D ! However as you can tell, I need to work on my writing skills again. And if you didn't read the TinyclawxMosspelt story, I said that I would be updating the story within 3 to 5 days of each other and I'm already working on chapters while you're reading this!**

**Anyway, I wonder what happened to Quincepaw! Does Mosspelt have anything to do with it? And where did Honeysplash head off to? Who knows!**

**Thank you all again for the support!**

**May the powerful connection light your way…**


	5. Sibling Conflict

Honeysplash weaved through the trees and undergrowth, her pelt getting caught in some bramble on the way. She continued along the shore line of the lake. The glittering light from the moon shone bright on the lake, causing the light to beam upon Honeysplash's cream fur. She decided to stop for a moment and get a drink from the sparkling water.

"I'm surprised that she hasn't caught up to me yet," Honeysplash mewed to herself before bending down and getting a drink. She had expected her sister, Mistyfrost, to have caught up to her by now.

After a few laps she looked up at the sky and saw it was nearly dawn. _She probably went back to camp and made up some excuse to get me from getting in trouble. _Honeysplash knew that Mistyfrost would be angry at her like a fox that had lost their prey to a bird.

"I should probably head home though…" she mewed. However a familiar scent caught her off guard. She opened her mouth to get a better smell and followed the scent to a nearby tree and let out a low gasp. _This smells like Quincepaw! _Honeysplash then quickly followed the scent deeper into the forest. The smell of blood was starting to build up in her nostrils as well.

All of a sudden a body of silver fur collided with Honeysplash and they went tumbling down a few hills for a moment before stopping.

Honeysplash rested there for a moment, trying to process what just happened. She then shot up to her feet and looked around for the pile of fur, fearing that it was a predator. However the cream she-cat was still dizzy from the hit.

"H…Honeysplash…?"

Honeysplash then started to regain balance and whirled around to face the sound. It was Mistyfrost.

Mistyfrost growled. "What are you doing out here?!" she exclaimed in a hiss.

Honeysplash let out a low awkward laugh. "Uh…I reckon the Clan is mad at me?"

Mistyfrost let out a snort then got up and shook her pelt before answering her sister. "They probably are," she replied, cleaning her dusty pelt.

Honeysplash then shook her pelt out to rid the dirt in it as well. She then cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean by "probably"?" she asked.

"I haven't been to camp yet because I found out about some news…" Mistyfrost's angry was starting to turn into worry.

"What do you mean?"

"Quincepaw is in trouble," Mistyfrost mewed in a now worried voice. "I'm trying to find her, but I haven't had the best of luck yet."

"I guess that answers why I've smelled her scent to here then," Honeysplash mewed. "What happened to her?" she asked.

Mistyfrost shrugged. "I'm not sure, but Stonepaw came to me by the lake while I was looking for you. He said that Quincepaw left a bloody clump of fur in her nest, and that the smell of blood led out to camp," she paused for a breath. "However he couldn't find her or the blood, and followed the scent to me," she finished.

"Where is he now?" Honeysplash asked. She didn't want her crush to be wandering the forest by himself, he was still a young apprentice.

"I sent him back to camp to tell the others what happened," Mistyfrost replied.

Honeysplash felt her fur rise up a little bit. "You did what?!" she exclaimed. "Now the whole Clan will know that we left our spots at vigil!"

Mistyfrost then raised her paw and smacked Honeysplash's ear with it. Honeysplash let out a low yelp as she did. "Hey!" she cream she-cat hissed.

"I can honestly care less what the Clan thinks about us! It was your stupid idea in the first place to leave the post!" she spat. "It's _your _fault that Quincepaw is gone!" she continued. "We could've stopped her at the entrance! But no, you had to be a _kit _and wander off!"

Honeysplash then took a few steps back, surprised by her sister's new tone. She had never seen Mistyfrost so angry before. _She never hit me before either…even when I did put ants in her bed when we were kits. I mean, she was angry, but not like this… _Then it hit Honeysplash. _She must be really worried for Quincepaw…and I guess I should be too. _Mistyfrost then stormed off, obviously angry.

"Wait!" Honeysplash called, however Mistyfrost didn't seem to slow down. Honeysplash then ran in front of her sister, stopping the silver tabby she-cat.

"What could you possibly want?" Mistyfrost asked in a growl; however Honeysplash could see the pain and guilt in her eyes.

"I want to help you find our sister," Honeysplash mewed.

Mistyfrost looked hopeful for a moment, but then her angry state came back. "Why? Just so you won't get in trouble by the Clan?" she asked, not giving Honeysplash a chance to answer before she started to leave again.

Honeysplash then placed her paw on her sister's tail. "No, that's not the reason at all." She then let go of Mistyfrost's tail. "I'd rather get in trouble a million times then see my sister go missing," she mewed. "And I would take over the apprentice's duties forever if that meant I didn't lose _two _of my sisters."

Mistyfrost then looked at Honeysplash. The two gazed in each other's eyes for a moment. Once again Honeysplash saw pain and guilt in her sister's eyes, but a new light shined, and the new light was hope.

"Honeysplash…" Mistyfrost then rested her head on Honeysplash's shoulders. "We need to find her, soon. My stomach hurts so badly at what may have happened to her and my thoughts keep telling me that she's severely hurt or…or even worse," she mewed in grief, letting out a small wail.

Honeysplash then let her sister have her little moment before taking a small step back. "Then what are we waiting for?" she asked. "If we want to find our sister alive and well, then what does standing here have to help with it?" she asked, starting to take a few steps forward, beckoning her sister to come.

Mistyfrost then let one last whimper shake her pelt before replying. "Y-Yeah! We need to need to get going!" she mewed, catching up to her sister.

Honeysplash then let out a low playful smirk before brushing her head along Mistyfrost's pelt "We'll find her alive and ok," she mewed.

Mistyfrost looked at her with some worry in her eyes. "You think so?" she asked.

Honeysplash nodded. "I _promise_..."

**A/N**

**Ok, the update every week seems to work better than the 3 to 5 days thing because of how busy I am at the moment. I mean, every chance I get I try to write, but Tuesdays are really the best days to write for me because it's like the only day that I don't have to do something (besides school, but I'm home-schooled so…)**

**Anyway, I'm not making Mistyfrost of Honeysplash go on a long adventure for their sister. They'll find her soon; I promise…just the main question is, will she be alive or dead?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Unneeded Training

"No! You need to tuck your hind legs into your stomach first and _then _kick!"

Quincepaw panted. She and her new ghostly mentor, Mosspelt, had been practicing battle moves since moonhigh, and she was extremely exhausted and thirsty. The sun had started to peek over the horizon and shine down on the Clans; however, Quincepaw was too focused on herself at the moment to even take notice. The gray apprentice then jumped and managed to buckle in one of her hind legs and kick it out with as much force as she could push. The young, gray she-cat landed neatly on all four paws and looked at her new mentor with excitement and pride in her eyes.

Mosspelt stared back at her with an unchanged, annoyed face.

Quincepaw let her ears lie down flat against her head as she ruffled her fur in anger. "What did I do wrong now?" she asked, almost in a hiss. "I thought that I was progressing just now!"

Mosspelt rolled her eyes. "Hardly!" she growled. "You only kicked one leg out and forgot to crouch before jumping!"

Quincepaw growled back to the mangy tortoiseshell she-cat. "It's hard to control my body when I'm in the air," she stated.

Mosspelt's fur had started to get puffy with anger as well, but she forced it to lie flat and licked her back to help flatten it more. She then looked back the apprentice with a sigh before speaking, "That's why we're practicing," she stated, before giving her ear a good scratch.

Quincepaw suppressed a sigh as well, "Mosspelt, I'm not sure if I want to train with you anymore."

The she-cat stopped mid scratch as some ghostly fleas flew off her pelt and vanished as they hit the solid ground. "What?" she asked, a little bit shocked.

Quincepaw sat down and let her tail curl over her paws as she continued. "I mean, you promised me you would train me to get used to the water, and all we've done is practiced to fight against "flying" cats-"

"Flying cats?" Mosspelt echoed; cutting the apprentice off. "Quincepaw, do you think that what I'm teaching you is a useless technique?" she asked in a low growl.

Quincepaw shrugged. "Well…it's not something that Patchscar has ever taught me, and it doesn't seem like a RiverClan battle move." She paused to give her paw a quick lick. "RiverClan's main battle moves are ones that involve water. The ones we learn on land are simple," she added.

Mosspelt looked down at her paws and flexed her claws in and out for a moment; like she was shredding invisible prey beneath her paws, but she didn't say anything.

Quincepaw stared at her in surprise. She had expected the Dark Forest cat to give her some kind of angry retort; however, Mosspelt continued to claw at the ground. Quincepaw then shrugged to herself and continued speaking, "I don't think that StarClan will approve of me training with a cat like you as w-well," she stammered, a bit scared of what the mangy tortoiseshell would say to that.

Mosspelt looked up at apprentice, which made Quincepaw jump a little. No expression was shown in the ghostly cat's eyes, but after a heartbeat her dull blue eyes turned almost red in anger. "What has StarClan done to help you, huh Quincepaw?" she asked in a hiss. "Why didn't they make you a warrior along with your sisters? Why didn't they take your fear of water away? Why did they _give_ you the fear in the first place?"

Quincepaw didn't reply because she knew that Mosspelt had a point.

Mosspelt continued with a growl of annoyance. "Whatever you dumb apprentice. You'll need me sooner or later." And with that, Mosspelt's body began to fade away in the morning light. At that same moment, a bush started to rustle in front of Quincepaw.

The dark gray she-cat just stood there and tried to process what had just happened between moonhigh and sunhigh as two cats emerged from the bush.

"Quincepaw!" One of them exclaimed as they practically tackled the young apprentice off her paws. This made Quincepaw snap back into reality.

"…Mistyfrost?" Quincepaw asked, as she looked at her sister in surprise.

"Don't forget about me!" a familiar voice mewed behind Mistyfrost.

Quincepaw stretched her head to Mistyfrost's side to see Honeysplash standing behind the silvery-gray tabby she-cat. For a moment, Quincepaw wanted to engulf herself into her sisters' pelt and pretend that last night didn't happen. But the apprentice stood where she was as she remembered why she wanted to train with Mosspelt in the first place. _Don't think I'm going to give in that easily, you traitors! _She hissed in her thoughts. "What are you two doing here?" Quincepaw finally spoke in a stern tone.

The two sisters seemed surprised at Quincepaw's stern tone, which made Quincepaw let out a small smirk. Both she-cats were hesitate to say something before Mistyfrost stepped forward and finally broke the silence.

"What happened to you?" she asked with a little bit of worry in her mew.

Quincepaw didn't want to reply. Not because she wanted to be mean, but because she didn't think of an excuse beforehand. "Uh...I...um-"

"Oh my StarClan!" Honeysplash exclaimed; breaking Quincepaw's sentence. "Your tail…it's bleeding!" she stated in a shocked and worried voice.

Quincepaw looked back at her tail before she quickly tucked it under her body. Mosspelt had torn a nasty scratch into Quincepaw's tail to wake her up. The Dark Forest cat had woken her up to train with her in a quiet clearing; away from camp. _But I can't say that to my sisters! _

Mistyfrost padded up to Honeysplash's side. "That's probably the blood scent trail that we've been following," she mewed to Honeysplash.

Quincepaw bit back a hiss of anger. _Great going Mosspelt! You practically led my sisters here like a fox to its warm fresh-kill!_ The apprentice sighed and allowed herself to relax. She needed to think of something to say to her sisters.

"Quincepaw…what happened to you?" Mistyfrost repeated. Before Quincepaw had opened her mouth, Mistyfrost added, "you've made me, Honeysplash, and now probably Roselily worried sick about y-you," she ended with a small sob.

"Well," Quincepaw started, "maybe if you two were at the entrance of camp and protecting it like you were supposed to do, then maybe I-"

Honeysplash broke her off once again. "I was the stupid one who led Mistyfrost away from camp, but changing the subject about this won't stop us from asking you a hundred more times on what happened to our _sister_," she mewed with a new stern tone, which surprised both Quincepaw and Mistyfrost.

From that moment on, Quincepaw knew she couldn't keep her tongue back anymore. She couldn't lie to her sisters. They were worried sick about her and he lying to them about what happened would make her feel worse. _Patchscar wouldn't be proud, Roselily wouldn't be proud, and…Tinyclaw wouldn't be proud either._

"We're waiting, Quincepaw," Mistyfrost mewed, breaking Quincepaw from her mind.

The gray apprentice then breathed out a huge sigh and opened her mouth to speak, "Ok, here's what happened…" Quincepaw was telling her sisters on how a Dark Forest cat had offered some training practice to her. She went on about how Mosspelt had taken her out here to train with her and she woke her up by scratching her tail. Quincepaw paused for a heartbeat and noticed that her sisters had horrified expressions on their faces, which made Quincepaw's heart lurch. _But it's better to tell the truth instead of lying. _She kept on saying to herself.

She continued by saying that Mosspelt was teaching her a move that didn't seem like something a RiverClan cat would do and then their little argument. "…and then she faded away right before you two came," she ended.

Honeysplash and Mistyfrost stood wide-eyed for a few heartbeats, which made Quincepaw lick her chest with awkwardness. Finally Mistyfrost spoke.

"You won't train with Mosspelt again, will you?" she asked.

Quincepaw stared at her for a heartbeat. She hadn't reconsidered coming back here to train with the Dark Forest cat. _But I'm not sure if I was done training with her either…I feel like Mosspelt can actually help me with my fear of water. _She wondered.

"Well?"

Quincepaw was snapped back into reality before quickly shaking her head. "No, I won't," she answered, half telling the truth.

Honeysplash let out a big sigh; almost as if she was still trying to process what was going on. "Yeah, it would be stupid to train with her. The Dark Forest is nothing but trouble!" she exclaimed,

"Yeah…"

The three cats were silent for a moment.

"L-let's head back to camp," Quincepaw suggested; surprising her two sisters.

Honeysplash's eyes stretched wide. "RiverClan! I forgot about them!" she gasped. "They're going to have all three of our tails once we head back!"

Mistyfrost sighed. "Yes, we're gonna get scolded at once we head back to camp, but we all deserve it," she stated. She had started to lead the two other cats away from the "training" clearing before stopping at the entrance of the bushes she and Honeysplash had arrived in. "Maybe we should hunt first as a small apology to the Clan," she suggested.

Honeysplash nodded. "Maybe they won't hate us as bad!"

"Maybe…" Mistyfrost echoed; before leading the cats again to the lake.

Quincepaw couldn't help but suppress a small _mrrow _of laughter. She knew that she and her sisters were going to be in a lot of trouble once they got back home, but it was nice to be around them again. _ And we'll all be together, like we are now. _She thought as she broke into a run towards the lake. Her tail ached, but she knew it could wait to be seen by Flowerpetal and Mothwing. As she ran, she couldn't help but think about training with Mosspelt again. However she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. _If I do go back and train with her, it'll only be until I was a warrior; after that, no more. _The she-cat then skidded to a halt as she came to the lake's edge, but before she could look for a fish to hunt, a voice spoke behind her.

"Quincepaw! You're ok!"


End file.
